Wind of the Fallen Seasons
by galieaplanet
Summary: NarakuxKagura fanfic: Kagura's world is turned upside down when her master, Naraku, confesses to her about his feelings he gains during the Fallen Seasons. But everyone is close to defeating Naraku, how much time does he have with Kagura?
1. Part I

**.::Fallen Seasons::.**

**.:Part I:.**

As seasons pass on in Japan it changes every single land, valley, and mountain in the area. But it can be possible that seasons can change the life that goes around Japan. Kagura lives watching the seasons pass by her quickly as she coutns the days before her death. Everything moves so slow and sometimes so fast but not everyday though. She's always caught off guard by her master, Naraku, and her older sister Kanna. Kohaku wasn't ever counted in her group, he _was_ only some puppet used by Naraku.

The seasons continued to fall and as usual Kagura would be found sitting in a small room, her legs sliding beneath her body as she sat on a soft little blanket to keep her comfort from the wooden floor, her head that was rested upon her folded arms as she faced the window. The windows did not contain glass but little sliding doors of such. Kagura would always be seen looking outside by staring out the window, sitting in the front of the castle on the wooden porch, or sitting in the front room with the sliding doors open. She had never bothered to visit anyone when she wanted some peace and quiet. If those moments had to be spent with Kanna then she'd throw a fit.

The season was normal but the weather changed quickly from sunny to rainy. Kagura somehow always hated the rain. It would have reasons why she hated that weather so much, it would stop everything that looked peacful. Even the wind..

"Enjoying your own time alone?" Asked a familiar voice behind the demoness.

She twirled around quickly, Naraku, before she had a chance to say anything he chuckled and shut his eyes. He walked aside of where she sat staring up at him, he opened his eyes and smirked. His eyes glowed blood red and always had a swirling red type of darkness within them. He quickly turned his eyes to the window.

"Ah, what nice weather we're having. Don't you enjoy weathers such as this?"

Kagura blinked and used her elbow to help support the stand of her arm as rested her head within her hands on the window seal, she stared out the window and sighed.

"What season is it?"

He asked, knowing Kagura would keep track of the seasons on her own by heart. She learned these seasons well too.

"It's... Summer..."

She was suprised her master would ask such a quiestion, she always thought he had no interest in the seasons and weathers. She was the wind so she'd easily find interest in those type of things.

"So you do keep track of the seasons then. In anyway, I have a job for you."

"What is it?" Kagura asked snapping open her fan, eyeing him with curiosity.

Naraku glanced at her, "Sesshomaru seems close, I want you to lure him away from here."

"By all means?"

"As I said. Don't let him get here." Naraku answered as he closed his eyes and turned away, his black raggy hair flowing behind him. He smoothed his bangs a bit and opened his eyes, he narrowed them toward his servant. "I'll be waiting in your room after you come back." He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Kagura gave a nod and sighed, _Great so you expect me to do something for no reason again. Why won't you tell me the reason?!_

Kagura made her way out the hallways and into the front room. She slid open the doors and exited the castle. The demoness continued her way toward the entrance of the castle gates and waited as Naraku opened them using his demonic powers and paused again when she reached the barrier. It was the main thing that kept her from escaping unless he was asleep or at a weak state.

Naraku opened the barrier to a size Kagura was able to fit through. She walked out slowly, almost expecting one of his traps, and moved on. After he shut the barrier she turned to look at the barrier and his castle, _I wish I can escape... but..._

She threw up the tiny feather that was held upon her head and sized it even larger, she leaped onto the feather and flew off into the cloudy skies. She was expecting a storm so she had to make this quick.

Sesshomaru _was_ close to the barrier. She dropped down after realizing she was so close to the dog demon. The demoness wasn't suprised to find herself standing in front of him after landing. Kagura glanced at Sesshomaru's little group then back to him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagura asked.

The dog demon blinked, "I'm of course trying to find that Naraku." He answered.

"But you think going this way is the right direction?" Kagura asked, drawing up her fan.

"I _know_ it's the right direction." He said as he continued moving, Kagura stood staring into another direction a bit annoyed.

"Well I can't let you go this way." She said as she waited for Sesshomaru to stop. Suprisingly he didn't stop to turn to her. Kagura snapped open her fan in a threating way. "Sesshomaru," She sighed and closed her eyes "Stop." She ordered.

Sesshomaru did not, instead, he continued to come closer to where Naraku's castle hid.

"I said stop." She growled, she held up her fan and shot out her wind blades for warning. He wasn't scared but it startled Rin which quickly made the dog demon flash in front of her face with one of his posion claws for his warning. Kagura gasped out, a small piece of her hair was cut.

"How... how dare you!" Kagura leaped over the group and ended up in front of them. The demoness know she had failed her master, so she leaped upward and landed on the waiting feather above them.

"I will not allow you to pass." She cried out to the dog demon. She was almost glad she didn't carry her heart or else she would have easily died in battle against Sesshomaru and she didn't wish to battle Sesshomaru or threaten him.

The demoness wiped the sweat from her forhead and turned to look up, Naraku stood waiting by the porch in his white baboon pelt, this time not holding a mask. Naraku looked up at Kagura and smirked devilishly. He was waiting for her, _Dammit.._

-------------------------

**Author's Comments:** I was encouraged to write this while listening to Kittie's new song in their album "Funeral of Yesterday". So yeaah... Hope you peeps love my NarakuxKagura stories, trying to break the record in making the most fanfics showing those two. Naraku's the type of person to do these things... if he feels like it... and stuff... yeah..


	2. Part II

**.::Fallen Seasons::.**

**.:Part II:.**

The rain had continued to pour down upon the demoness, she swallowed away her fear and calmly entered the barrier. Hopefully he thought of something that didn't have to deal with her.

"Kagura, did you succeed?" Naraku asked.

Kagura landed down perfectly and bowed, "No. I'm sorry.." She appoligized. Naraku walked down the steps of the castle and came to his servant, he lifted her chin up to him. Her crimson red eyes glowed beautifully in the rain. He denied the feeling he was buidling up deep within him as he noticed how pretty she looked.

"You're a bit soaked, aren't you?"

Kagura blinked, suprised by another quiestion he asked with such a gentle voice.

"Kagura..."

Naraku's arm gripped the demoness by the waist and arm as he helped her up. The rain began to pour down fast, his eyelids lowered as he continued to stare at her. Something in his eyes made Kagura feel uncomfortable. He placed a gentle hand on her pale cheek and moved her closer to his face, his arm still wrapped around her waist as he moved her body closer to his. His breath was so warm to her, she closed her eyes but then they snapped open. She was now staring at her master's very wanting eyes that nearly frightened her.

_Naraku...?_

Suddenly they were both interrupted by a loud buzzing type of noise outside the barrier. Someone was breaking into the barrier, they both knew who it was.

"Sesshomaru." Naraku hissed as he faced his eyes toward the gates of the castle. He pulled from Kagura and stood with clenched fists. The area outside changed, he was moving the castle again. Kagura moved quickly to the castle porch along with Naraku. He said nothing and faced his back toward her.

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked finally.

"..." Naraku didn't bother to answer her quiestion. He instead turned to her, he was smiling.. But it wasn't a good smile. Kagura backed up one and sighed, "What is it?"

"I just thought you were worried." Naraku said walked pass her into the castle.

Kagura blinked, "Oh... and is that it?"

"No." He said turning to her again. "No more interruptions." He whispered into her ear with a dark voice but with a serious face. He disappeared again, leaving Kagura alone. She was holding her breath and finally was able to let it out. She collapsed onto the wooden porch, she turned her head up to the roof of the porch. "... Why... Naraku.." She put a hand on her chest where her heart was to be. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Where will I go after all this... if I continue to be tortured and forced by you... will you set me free? Or will you continue to have control over me?_

----------------------

**Author's Comment:** Dude I'm not sure what to make of this stupid story, All my reviewers from dA like my NarakuxKagura art and story so they urge me to make more stories. Aren't they nice..


	3. Part III

**.::Fallen Seasons::.**

**.:Part III:.**

The night of spring had risen and it was absolutely beautiful. Kagura spent the hours on the porch, tapping her fan on her shoulder as she watched the full moon glow bright in the sky.

"Nothing like a good break from all of this comotion."

Kagura breathed as she watched the sky peacfully, she lied on her side and slowly began closing her eyes. Taking one last look...

--------------

_It was no longer a beautiful night of the full moon. Everything was misty and damp. Kagura struggled to find her way back up to her feet. She turned around and reached out her hand, searching for the sliding doors. She stumbled and fell to the floor, seeing she was already halfway inside the castle, she crawled on both hands and knees to the hallway. Which was also filled with misty damp air._

_"Kanna?" Kagura called quietly, she stood up and looked around. No one._

_"What's going on?" She asked herself as she walked down the hallway with her fan rested on her shoulder. The air inside grew cold, Kagura shivered. Her body began to grow weak and tired. She fell to her knees and panted a bit._

_"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself as she struggled to stand. Her body felt as if it were pinned down to the floorboards. She tried to move but she couldn't. She looked up, a black void was forming above her. Her pupils grew with fear. She found herself slipping downwards into the floor that suddenly formed into water. She was being pulled down and no one was there to save her..._

--------------

Kagura was later awoken by the sound of rain falling from the sky, the full moon was still in site in the cloudy sky. It was good enough. She sat up, finding one layer of her kimono halfway off her chest. She blinked and pulled it up, a bit in thought of how that happened.

The demoness walked into the castle's open doors and sat down to dry off. She shouldn't have slept outside. Even for that she didn't understand what she was going to do in the castle.

Kagura decided to just take a bath in the little bath house on the far side of the castle for awhile and relax. She headed down toward the hallways but then stopped when she seen her master walking in her direction. She held her fan to her chest and did not make eye contact with her creator. He did of course have his eyes closed.

The flashback of the rainy day when Naraku almost tried to kiss her came back to the demoness. She gasped and watched Naraku pass her. She turned to look at him but then remembered her bath.

_Whenever I'm able to leave... I can always find something to do.._

--------------

Hours laters Kagura came back from her relaxation and bath from the bath house to find her older sister Kanna staring up at her with her usual emotionless gaze.

"What is it?" Kagura asked.

Kanna said nothing and left, she didn't have any messages to give to Kagura.

Kagura gave a nod and headed to the main hallway that led to her master's room. She took a deep breath and entered the room where she found her master sitting lazily on the floor with one knee drawn up to his chest and one arm resting upon his knee. He turned his head to Kagura and blinked.

"My dear, what is it?" Naraku asked holding out a hand to his beautiful incarnation.

Kagura swallowed and bowed to him in respect as she is always required to. She growled low and looked up at him, "Naraku, you hold something of mine I want, why do you keep it with you and why not trust me to have it?" Kagura asked with a worried look in her eyes.

Naraku stood up, "Well my dear, I always wondered when you were going to ask that. The reason is, _I can't trust you._ Second, _You are planning on betraying me_. What more did you not figure out on your own?" He asked.

The demoness looked down in guilt. He was right. He could not trust her if he knew her thoughts and ideas. Kagura didn't bother to look up when she heard her master step even closer to her. He pulled her chin up with one gentle finger and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"But if you want it back so much, why do you continue to disobey me?"

Kagura's eyes twinkled innocently, she turned down and shut her eyes.

"I..."

"Give me a straight answer _why?_" Naraku said as he knelt down to Kagura, tilting his head to one side as he watched the expressions Kagura made as she hesitated to answer. Naraku knew how much she regretted to come and see him just for this.

"I... don't know..."

That was her answer.

Naraku turned his eyes to the far side of the corner and then turned them back to Kagura, he slapped her across the face. She fell on her hands and knees startled and shocked by what just happened. Naraku stood up and smirked.

"Of course you don't. That's why I keep you, I love to taunt and hurt you Kagura. It makes you look more beautiful than you do. But at times you're still the most prettiest little wind demons I've seen even if I'm not hurting you. The innocent looks you make,"

Naraku came toward her and knelt down to whisper into her ear.

"_The anger you have for me, it makes me wonder if you are interested in me that much. I love it when you come and visit me."_

Kagura let out a tiny squeal of hesitation towards her master and pulled back from him. Naraku chuckled, "Even so, I've wanted to tell you something. But not today, I'll wait until my favorite day of the season comes by." Naraku said as he stood up and walked back to his corner. Kagura's eyes followed him all the way there. She clenched her fists and tried her hardest not to cry in front of him.

_Naraku... damn you..._

It was almost a minute before Kagura left, she pushed the curtains forcefully and stormed down the hallways. Leaving Naraku alone.

Kagura collasped onto the wooden floor beneath her and panted, she was sweating a bit after leaving. She was scared of her master now. When will he stop lieing to her about loving everything she does. She knows well that it has to be a lie. But what if Naraku said he loved her, would everything be alright? Will it turn out the way it should? She didn't know..


	4. Part IV

**.::Fallen Seasons::.**

**.:Part IV:.**

"Naraku, I came back for my heart, now hand it over!"

Kagura ordered.

She had awoken from her sleep not too long ago, it was early in the morning and everyone within the castle besides the demoness and Naraku were asleep. Naraku stood up, his eyes glowed red in the dark as he faced her. Kagura held up her fan, ready to threaten him once more without fear this time.

"So you want it that badly? Well then, let us give back your precious heart and let's see how long you wish to carry that lifeless thing."

Naraku held out her heart, it pulsed three times before it disappeared and began pulsing within Kagura chest. She let out a deep sigh of relief, had he just given her back something she had always longed for? But her moment was cut off by a deep rumble beneath her. Her eyes widened to see miasma roots shoot out from the floor. She gasped out after feeling the roots swirl around her and pull her through the sliding doors with Naraku's eyes following. He watched without care as she screamed out panicing.

"How long do you tend to keep your heart? Ever thought of dieing early if you did kept your heart?"

He asked as he headed out the door that led to the wooden porch. He leaped from the high porch and landed into a wet puddle from the unstoppable rain.

Kagura was still held up in the air facing her master upside down.

"W... what do you plan on doing with me?" She asked, her face filled with fright.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, let this be your punishment." Naraku snickered as he dropped her to the floor. He formed into his spider like form, only his body exsposed over the demon parts and his spider legs that stuck out from his back. Kagura crawled backwards on both hands and knees, her fan gripped in her right hand. She struggled to stand when suddenly Naraku threw one of his snakish roots at her, making her spin in the air.

She fell to the wet ground, she clenched her fists in anger.

"What's the matter, Kagura? Why aren't you attacking me? You wanted your heart and the chance to destroy me. Now's the chance. So attack!" Naraku ordered as he shot another one of his miasma roots at her with a few tenticals following after. Kagura was slapped accidentally across the face once she had the strength to stand. Naraku blinked.

"Naraku... please--"

She was slashed across the back, a large tear in her kimono. She screamed out in pain and fell onto the ground.

"No mercy, I'll teach you. You've never been patient,"

He slashed her again.

"You've disobeyed me,"

He picked her up and twirled her around in the air, he threw her across the floor as she cried out again.

"You even hate me."

Startling the demoness, one of Naraku's roots shot out and grabbed her by the ankle and moved her toward him. One of the roots took her arms and legs then held her tightly close to Naraku's face, reminding her of that day she escaped the first time. Her head hung low, but with one leg of the spider he lifted her head up to him.

"Don't even think you can defeat me just by returning your heart. You think you're free? Then show me what this _freedom_ you speak of is all about. Run, far away, you can think you've escaped me. But I can still find ways to keep my eyes on you and kill you."

Naraku slammed Kagura to the ground and waited for her to gain the strength to stand. After doing so, Kagura stared up at Naraku with frightened eyes and picked up her fan that lied next to her. She shot out her wind blades, Naraku deflected them from him and used a root from the ground to grab her but luckily she jumped. She snapped open her fan, "Dance of the Dragon!" She cried out as she sent a bunch of tornados out at her master.

Naraku watched as a swirl of tornados came gathering around him. Kagura watched with relief as it seemed Naraku had finally been trapped inside. She shot multiple wind blades out at him with anger following. She cursed at him and smiled.

"_Do not think I can be off that easily, Kagura!_"

Naraku shoved the swarm of wind from his body and deflected her wind blades once again. The demoness gasped and jumped back, her legs trembled because of their previous encounter.

"My... wind powers do not work on you..."

"So you took me as a weak, pathetic demon? My dear, I'm not as stupid as you think. It's you who does not understand."

Naraku shot one spider leg out toward Kagura, she shut her eyes instantly, waiting to be shot in the same area where her heart lied. She waited for that pain, and it came quickly. Her eyes snapped open, everything froze around her. Wind came into her direction, blowing away the blood that came squirting out directly from her back.

The demoness' eyes rolled back into her head, she fell back onto the dirt floor slowly.

_Naraku..._


	5. Part V

**.::Fallen Seasons::.**

**.:Part V:.**

**Continueing...**

_The rain hadn't stopped, Naraku stared down at his incarnation's paralized body without any care. He blinked, transforming back into his original form he walked over to her. His body now soaked from the rain, he knelt down to Kagura and placed a hand on her forhead. He blinked in suprise,_

_"She's alive.."_

_He said, drops of water splashed on the demoness' face that fell from Naraku's wet hair and the rain. He picked her up and walked back to the castle, only leaving her fan behind._

_Setting her down on the porch for a moment once he knelt down, he held out his hand and placed it on her chest then took back her heart. All that was left was the empty shadow form of her heart inside her chest._

_Kagura continued to breathe even after her master took back her heart._

_Naraku picked her up once again and walked into the dark castle._

--------------

Kagura opened her eyes slowly, feeling dizzy after her _knock-out_. She awoke feeling her kimono only a bit dry and a bit wet. Sitting up, the room spinning around her as she did, it was midnight already.

Kagura pulled down the shoulder part of her kimono and looked at the wound where Naraku had stabbed her. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, glad to see he hadn't killed her. But she felt her chest for a heart beat, nothing. Inside she screamed but outside she was speechless.

In the background, her hearing began working up again, she heard the sound of rain falling against the wood outside. It must be a rainy season.

Pulling up her kimono's shoulder part, she stood up and walked steadily toward the door. Reaching the hallways it seemed to grow as her head slowly began to grow into focus. Kagura shook the illusion from her and continued down the hallways until she would find her master Naraku and quiestion him.

Kagura struggled to fight the pain that ached on her healed part of her wound, it healed quickly than she had hoped actually. But there was only a little ache, showing her wound did not heal all the way.

The hallways had made two turns in which Kagura had to follow only one.

She turned left and paused, seeing this hallway in the left direction where she noticed moonlight lighting in the left direction of the hallway. Kagura slipped, catching her fall quickly as she gripped the hallway. She used the wall for support in order for her to reach her path. Kagura sighed as she finally reached her path's end.

Turning she seen her master Naraku sitting on the window seal of a large window. The window was a large glass window in which was where the moonlight had shown through. Naraku sat looking up at the full moon, which was surrounded by many clouds. Rain fell slowly but at times it went faster. He turned his eyes to the demoness and smirked, titling his head slightly.

"So you've awoken, I see."

"Naraku.."

Kagura reached out her hand and walked over to her master, she began to fall but was caught by Naraku who had just in time held out his arm. Kagura looked up at him with her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"You're very weak, aren't you?"

The rain still fell from the clouded sky, only the moon was seen but the stars and the night sky.

Naraku held Kagura as he sat on the window seal, their room was big enough.

"You... took back my heart... why... why did you--"

"For you to understand."

"To understand I have to live with you and suffer pain everyday?!"

Kagura shouted as she moved away from her master's arms. Naraku pulled one knee up to his chest and looked up.

"Heh, you know I have to keep you alive--"

"But why?!"

"You don't want to be put back into my body like you're foolish brother _Muso_, now do you? So I keep you alive."

"But... explain to me... why didn't you kill me... when we were in battle.."

Naraku gasped in suprise, he forgotten their little battle yesterday. Everything in the room went silent.

Kagura sat staring at her master, wanting an answer. Naraku smirked and shook his head.

"You still don't understand, I had shown you your lesson. You lesson was; even if I gave back your heart you'd suffer more pain than ever. That was death. Your worst fear. You'd always demand your heart back. So I showed how easy it would be to die in my hands even if I didn't hold your heart. I saved you quickly by taking back your heart before the miasma had spread throughout your body and reaching your heart. You should be thanking me."

Naraku said closing his eyes and turning from her.

Kagura remembered the bandages she held on her scars that stopped the bleeding. It had helped her wound heal quicker, right?

"Naraku, I..."

He faced her, catching her eyes quickly. Kagura gasped, her master looked so calm and gentle right there with his honest smile. It wasn't that dark and evil smile he'd always make. This one was different.

"Foolish to think I can go back and make you understand even more. But tonight you might understand.. that.."

He looked up at the full moon, his eyes glowed red as they always did when he looked in the light even if when he was facing away from the light they'd still glow blood red. Kagura was confused and scared what might happen next.

"The word makes me feel weak and powerless, only a low class demon would say it. So I express it."

Naraku pulled Kagura closer by pulling her by the arm and dragging her to him. Kagura sat on her lap facing him, he closed his eyes and kissed her. The demoness' eyes widened, she pulled away staring at him with wide eyes of confusion.

"Naraku..."

He ignored this and continued but slowly this time, tears flowing from her eyes as she shut them away quickly, Kagura gave in and allowed him to undress her calmly as she relaxed onto the wooden window seal. The night continued on peacfully and finally the rain stopped falling...


End file.
